


Cavern

by mfhonkers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied DreamNotNap, M/M, Manhunt gone wrong lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuck porn, Stuck smut, he hitting it raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfhonkers/pseuds/mfhonkers
Summary: He could then hear shuffling and moving around. Dream finally decided to say something, "hello?" no response, just more whispers.or,Dream gets stuck in a wall, George and Sapnap find him and fuck his shit up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 341





	Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long ass wait for this, it's literally been 11 days since the twitter poll.. for those who don't know what i'm talking about follow me on twitter @mfhonkers (more content like this will be posted there) :]]

Dream was maybe 15 minutes into a manhunt with the 4 of his friends, he had lost them a while back, so he finally started letting his guard down a bit. He walked into a near by cave just on the search for iron, he'd be in and out. The cave was cold and quiet, Dreams footsteps echoed throughout the airy dry grotto. 

He headed straight to a wall with coal, mining in hope he'd run into iron. He dug more and more into the cave starting to get aggravated.

It was getting seemingly dark in the cave, but Dream didn't think to grab any wood so he could make torches, as he got deeper and deeper into the cave he regretted it more. He went back to hitting the wall with the pickaxe till he hit the wrong block. Gravel fell on top of him. Dream got knocked onto the floor, he groaned out as he tried to move off the cold, rough floor. 

Dream was positive he'd be able get out, that was till he started squirming to the gravel to slide off. The pressure on his back had started causing an uncomfortable feeling. He had turned finally realizing how much gravel really fell onto him. Dream knew he was lucky none fell any higher or he would've suffocated, but this was still causing such a delay in the game. 

6 long minutes went by where all Dream did was shift around trying to get unstuck, he was able to move his legs a bit, due too the way he was leaning into the hole he was mining out his ass was a bit in the air which was putting him at unease. Constant groans in annoyance left his throat. He finally just laid his head against the rocks he was smushed onto.

Footsteps echoed through the cave, Dream froze, his breath hitching. He stayed completely still hoping the steps would take a different turn, he wasn't sure which would be worse; a mob, or a hunter.

The footsteps got closer and closer, it almost sounded like more than one person. Eventually the stepping stopped right behind him, Dream accepted defeat ready to just get killed there but nothing. Dream heard almost like words were being whispered he shivered nervously. He could then hear shuffling and moving around. 

Dream finally decided to say something, "hello?" no response, just more whispers. Dream was starting to get fed up, he opened his mouth to speak again but his hips were roughly being grabbed at which caused a yelp to slip out. His pants and boxers were then getting violently pulled down, causing Dream to start squirming again, trying to get the hands off him but then he felt two more hands on his lower half holding him still. 

Dream attempted to turn around and see who could be behind him but he couldn't see past the gravel wall. Soon a cold wet finger was at the entrance of his hole, slowly starting to slide in. A short whine left Dreams mouth out of pain, he tried to move around in discomfort, and away from the persons grip out of fear. The hands holding him at his waist just gripped harder. Dream started panicking when the second finger was being pushed in. He was scared to speak again, he still couldn't concept what was happening. Soon the pain has eased, it was mostly a new uncomfortable feeling. 

A hand was reaching around and grabbing his dick which triggered a gasp out of Dream. The hand had started to jerk him off making Dream to get hard quickly. Soon quiet moans were coming out of him, he was embarrassed with how quickly he submitted. 

Dream had barely even noticed when the 3rd finger entered him and continued to stretch him open. He was lost in just the pleasure of getting touched but he became fully aware when the fingers were being pulled out, but then he felt something much bigger at his entrance. His eyes shot wide open has he tried to move himself away, he didn't expect it to go this far, he assumed his friends would've found him by now and this would be over. Dream kept letting out panicked noises and trying to get out from under the gravel, till he was shushed. It immediately caught Dreams attention, it seemed extremely familiar but he went still and quiet. 

He kept trying to pin a face on who was behind him, while he felt something pushing into his tight hole and he let out a stifled cry. “Oh god- stop!” he spoke desperately trying to move his hips away but felt cold grimey hands dig into his hips. Holding him still, what he presumed to be a cock was pushing into him rather slowly but a burning sensation washed over Dreams body making his eyes prickle with tears. Once it was at the hilt the person generously waiting for Dream to get comfortable. Of course, he wasn't really but after what was probably minutes they began thrusting in and out making Dream huff and cry as his body tried and tried to adjust. Thankfully, the pain began to fade as his cock was still being pumped he did his best to focus on that until the thrusting in and out of him began to feel warm and pleasant. 

His heart was racing with need, “Ah, ah-” simply slipped out of him as his mouth was now hanging open spit simply dribbling down his chin as he couldn't find the motivation to wipe it away. He was almost intoxicated with arousal as the member inside of him brushed past his prostate, “Hey- hey, fuck!” he whined out attempting to get the attention of the person behind him. “Right there! Please!” he begged, he was ignored and was forced to feel it brush past his prostate with each thrust. It began to create a knot in his stomach that was never going to snap. 

The ache hurt and he felt his eyes becoming glossy as he did his best to prevent tears from the stupidest thing. “Please! I need it real bad please!” He begged relatively loud. There was almost a grunt in annoyance behind him and he still couldn't figure out who it was. Then they finally snapped their hips into the spot and the sluttiest moan was ripped from Dreams throat. 

The person or people? Behind him chuckled a bit causing Dreams face to flush in embarrassment. But the person continued to slam into his prostate and the other stroked his probably humiliatingly red and leaky cock.

His orgasm was approaching quickly and he tried his best to hold it back so he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of coming so quickly but the coil in his stomach wad snapping and he was letting out wreaked sobs as he came all over the mysterious person's hand. After a few vicious thrusts, he felt the person's load being emptied deep into him. He let out a grunt as the person did small thrusts until abruptly pulling out causing cum to leak down out of his ass. He felt something cold and wet spilling onto his back. More cum? There had to be more than one person then. Dream was still desperately trying to catch his breath and turn his head and try to see over the mountain of gravel.

“Who the fuck was that?” he asked trying to sound intimidating but they had just fucked him and he had given in so pathetically so there was more laughter. And then the echo of footsteps was drifting off. “Hey, no, wait help!” he shouted but the footsteps continued to fade leaving him there laying in his own cum.


End file.
